Tooth Fairy
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Arima yang kembali dibayangi masa lalu karena Tsubaki dan si peri gigi yang berkilau./no pair


Pagi itu terbilang damai. Arima kecil sudah bangun dan sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebungkus roti isi dan susu sudah biasa menemaninya sarapan, jadi tidak ada rasa apapun yang berhasil dirasakan oleh Arima.

Ini sudah hari ke-23 semenjak kepergian ibunya. Ayahnyapun masih sibuk di luar kota dan tidak tahu kapan pulang. Hanya ada ia dan piano_nya_. Tidak ada yang lain. Tapi, toh, piano tidak bisa diajak bicara. Jadi ini sama saja seperti sendirian bagi Arima.

"Aku… berangkat," ucapnya lirih sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya dan bejalan pergi.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

_Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso/Your lie in April © Arakawa Naoshi_

_Tooth Fairy © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_11 y.o!Character(s), AR, strange idea, plotless, less description, terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat, maybe typo(s)._

_**Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?**_

.

.

.

.

"Lihat, lihat!" seru Tsubaki heboh saat Arima baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di pintu kelas. "Gigi taringku tanggal satu, lho!"

Arima memerhatikan gigi yang ditunjuk Tsubaki dengan telunjuknya. Hmm… Kapan terakhir kali giginya tanggal, Arima penasaran. Sementara Watari yang sedang sibuk dengan piket paginya, mendecih sebal karena tidak bisa ikut-ikutan heboh.

"Hee? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begini, gigimu sudah gigi dewasa semua, ya?" tanya Arima.

Tsubaki menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku masih punya 3 gigi lagi. Lihat! Dua gigi geraham atas dan satu gigi taring! Hebat, 'kan? Hebat, 'kan?" serunya yang kelewat bersemangat.

Arima tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Hebat," jawabnya singkat kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

"_Ibu! Ibu! Lihat! Gigiku tanggal, lho! Dan itu tidak rusak! Menurut Ibu, apakah peri gigi akan datang—"_

_**PLAK**_

"_Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna, Kousei. Cepat hafalkan partitur yang Ibu berikan padamu kemarin. Kalau sore ini kau masih mis, akan kucabuti semua gigimu."_

Kepalan tangan Arima menguat hingga rasanya kukunya akan menembus kulitnya. "Khh…" ia meringis seraya menahan segala luapan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Kousei? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Tusbaki tiba-tiba muncul dalam area pandangnya dan membuat Arima terlonjak sedikit. "Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa, Tsubaki?"

Tsubakipun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Arima dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mm-hm. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, setelah pertandingan waktu itu, kau agak, euh, yah… aneh. Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?"

Arima mengangguk dan memberikan seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan Tsubaki. Namun memang pada dasarnya Tsubaki adalah anak kecil, jadi Tsubaki hanya mengangguk paham dan berjalan menghampiri kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Dan Arima meliriknya, selembar partitur musik yang belum selesai. Not-not balok berderet naik dan turun. Deretan itu berhenti di bait keempat karena Arima belum menyelesaikannya. Awalnya, itu adalah lagu yang akan Arima berikan untuk ibunya. Namun, ibunya telah meregang nyawa bahkan sebelum Arima sempat menyelesaikan lagu itu.

"_Tooth Fairy…_ Tulisannya benar tidak, ya?" ucapnya lirih dan terdengar seolah sedang menghibur diri sendiri.

"He? Lagu apa ini, Arima? Kok belum selesai?" tanya Watari yang tiba-tiba muncul. Apakah Tsubaki dan Watari memiliki hobi muncul tiba-tiba saat orang sedang melamun atau apa?

"Eh, ini hanya lagu iseng, kok. Tidak terlalu penting," elak Arima seraya buru-buru memasukkan partitur tadi ke dalam lokernya. Namun sebelum tangannya berhasil terjulur masuk, Watari sudah mengambil partiturnya dan membacanya keras-keras.

"_T..os? Ra..ir?_ Bahasa apa ini Arima?" tanya Watari seraya menunjuk partitur Arima. Dengan sigap, Arima merebutnya kembali.

"Itu bahasa inggris, dibaca _Tooth Fairy_. Artinya peri gigi," jelas Arima sambil memasukkan partiturnya ke dalam loker.

Mulut Watari berubah bentu menjadi 'O' sepersekian detik kemudian. "Hoo~ Arima memang jenius, ya! Bahasa inggris itu sulit, 'kan? _Sasuga _Arima!" serunya seraya merangkul Arima.

Arima menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. "T-tidak, ah. Biasa saja. Watari lebih keren, kok," ucapnya pelan. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tersipu malu dengan perkataan Watari.

Watari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya menelengkan kepalanya. "..hah?"

Dasar tukang rayu tidak peka.

"Oh, iya!"

Dan, lagi, Tsubaki tiba-tiba muncul. "Kousei! Ah, aku lupa memberitahukanmu tentang ini tadi!" ucap Tsubaki yang membuat Arima menoleh bingung.

"Aku dapat koin dari peri gigi, lho!"

**DEG**

"_Ibu... Gigiku—"_

"_Jangan berharap aku mau memberimu koin untuk gigimu, Kousei."_

"_A-aku harap… Peri gigi mau tinggal disini sebentar saat dia mengambil gigiku dan menukarnya dengan koin, hiks.. Aku ingin bercerita dengannya, hiks.."_

"Semalam aku meletakkan gigiku dibawah bantal, dan menungguinya sambil berpura-pura tidur!" Tsubaki memulai ceritanya sementara Arima terus menunduk dengan segala bayangan masa lalu yang terus membayanginya.

"_Peri gigimu tidak datang, 'kan, Kousei?"_

"…_peri gigi itu bohong."_

Segala kenangan buruk langsung melintas dalam benak Arima. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan peri gigi datang, lho, ke kamarku semalam!"

Dan kepalannya semakin erat bersamaan dengan semakin seru cerita Tsubaki dan semakin gelap baying-bayang yang ia lihat.

"_Kali ini juga… peri gigi tidak datang. Padahal gigiku bagus."_

"_Peri gigi, peri gigi! Sudah cukup omong kosongnya, Kousei!"_

"Kau tahu? Peri gigi itu kecil, lho! Keciil sekali! Tapi dia bersinar! Dia juga bersayap dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau!"

"…Tsu-Tsubaki, t-tolong… hentikan."

"Aku melihatnya meletakkan koin dan membawa pergi gigiku! Sayang sekali ia terbang begitu cepat dan menghindari semua perangkap yang kubuat.."

"…sudah, to-tolong. Hentikan.." lirih Arima. Bulir-bulir air matanya berjatuhan seiring pandangannya yang mengabur dan pikirannya yang menggelap.

Entah Tsubaki tidak mengindahkan kalimat lirih Arima atau dia memang tidak mendengarnya, ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi lihat ini! Ia meninggalkan jejak bubuk-bubuk hijau yang bersinar—"

"SUDAH, HENTIKAN!" bentak Arima tiba-tiba. Tsubaki menghentikan ceritanya, Watari melepasan rangkulannya, dan seisi kelas menatap Arima. "AKU BENCI TSUBAKI!" serunya kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

Dan bel tanda masuk berbunyi tepat setelah itu.

"Arima-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, lho?" tanya seorang guru yang baru selesai mengajar.

Arima mendongak. "U-um. Saya baik-baik saja. Hanya… sedikit teringat soal Ibu," jawab Arima.

Guru tadi merasakan ada sedikit privasi dan makna terselubung dalam kalimat anak didiknya tersebut. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Arima. Di sudut lain kelas, Tsubaki dan Watari sedang mengadakan 'diskusi mendadak' soal Arima yang tiba-tiba marah pada Tsubaki.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" tanya Tsubaki pada Watari.

Watari memasang pose berfikir. "Mungkin dia marah padamu, Tsubaki."

Dan kepalan tangan dari tangan tempramen Tsubaki berhasil membuat sebuah 'jejak' di kepala Watari. "Aku tahu itu, bodoh. Tapi apa yang membuat Kousei marah padaku?"

"Kurasa itu karena kau menyinggung soal peri gigi."

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang diketahui Tsubaki berasal dari kelas sebelah, tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan bocah pirang dan menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa diminta.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan Kousei dan peri gigi?" tanya Tsubaki. "Dan… kalian ini Igawa dan Aiza dari kelas sebelah, 'kan?"

Emi menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak menyadarinya? Terutama kau, Watari."

"Hah? Aku?"

Takeshi mengangguk. "_Sou da_. Kalian tidak sadar untuk siapa lagu yang belum diselesaikan Arima Kousei tadi itu?"

Tsubaki dan Watari menggeleng bersamaan.

"Lagu itu diperuntukan kepada ibunya. Tapi sepertinya lagu itu tidak akan pernah ia selesaikan. Dan kau penyebabnya, Sawabe," jelas Emi seraya mendelik kasar kearah Tsubaki.

"H-hah?!"

"Kau menghancurkan _mood_nya hanya karena sebuah cerita bohongan. Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?" Emi melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil melirik Arima yang sibuk melamun dibangkunya.

"Jadi itu cerita bohongan?" tanya Watari menuntut penjelasan.

Tsubaki menunduk. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi merajuk. "H-habisnya aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan membuatnya sedih. Kupikir, sesekali aku ingin membuatnya iri padaku. Tidak selalu aku yang dibuatnya iri," jelasnya. "La-lagipula, aku hanya bohong soal melihat peri gigi kok! Gigiku benar-benar tanggal dan aku dapat koin!"

"**Justru itu**."

Tsubaki menatap Takeshi yang ditatap balik dengan penuh emosi. "Kau mengahancurkan _mood_nya karena hal itu. Kalau saja kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya, dia tidak akan marah seperti itu," jelas Takeshi.

Disisi lain, Arima sedang tertunduk seraya menggenggam erat-erat lembaran partitur yang tadi ia sembunyikan di lokernya. "Haruskah aku menyelesaikannya?"

"_Orang sepertimu… sebaiknya mati saja!"_

Arima meringis. Mengingat semuanya begitu menyakitkan baginya. Bagaimana kejamnya kata-kata yang ia katakan kepada ibunya, bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Lagu ini… akan kupersembahkan untuk Ibu! Mungkin ia akan sembuh setelah mendengar lagu ini!"_

"_Sedikit lagi dan lagu ini akan selesai!"_

"…_lagu ini tidak akan pernah selesai."_

Arima menangis. Ia salah. Mengantarkan ibunya ke peristirahatan terakhir dengan kata-kata yang kejam dan menyakitkan, ia tahu ia salah. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat. Dan ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata 'maaf' di pemakaman ibunya.

"A-aku… minta maaf, Bu.." lirihnya seraya mendekap erat partitur yang belum selesai itu. Ia mengucapkannya seraya bergetar terisak pelan. Setelah 23 hari, ia baru bisa mengucap kata 'maaf' sekalipun tidak dihadapan ibunya.

"_J-jaa_, aku harus apa?" tanya Tsubaki setelah menyadari situasi yang mengikatnya kini.

"Apa lagi? Ya, minta maaf," ucap Emi seraya melipat tangannya.

"U-uh.." Tsubaki nampak berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah. A-aku akan minta maaf!" serunya kemudian berjalan bak tentara ke arah bangku Arima.

"K-K-K-Kousei!" panggil Tsubaki sedikit terlalu keras yang membuat Arima sedikit terlonjak sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Tsubaki. "A-aku minta maaf soal tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka peri gigi. Aku, a-aku hanya ingin membuatmu iri padaku—hiks. K-karena Kou-Kousei selalu membuatku iri dengan permainan pianomu, jadi—hiks.. j-jadi aku… a-aku… aku…"

"Ya—"

"Uhh—HUWAAAA!" jerit Tsubaki. Arima langsung terkena syok karena tangisan Tsubaki yang begitu tiba-tiba dan keras. "Maafkan akuu! Aku bohong padamu! Huwaaa! Peri gigi tidak datang ke kemarkuu! Ibukulah yang meletakkan koin itu! Waaa! Maafkan aku, Kouseii! Bubuk hijau itu cuma _glitter_ yang kubeli kemariin! Maafkan akuu!" jerit Tsubaki yang masih histeris dengan tangisannya. Arima mencoba menenangkannya karena orang-orang mulai memberinya tatapan aneh.

"S-su-sudahlah, Tsubaki.. Itu bukan salahmu, kok.. A-aku juga salah karena tidak menjelaskan dengan benar.." ucap Arima.

"Huhu.. K-Kousei mau memaafkanku? Wa-walaupun aku sudah membohongimu?" tanya Tsubaki memastikan.

Arima mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Memangnya ada alasan kalau aku harus dendam padamu?"

Wajah Tsubaki langsung berubah. Yang tadinya konyol karena menangis, kini berseri-seri dengan mata berkilau-kilau. "Terima kasih, Kouseii!"

Dan dari kejauhan, Takeshi, Emi dan Watari hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Haloo! Saya EnaIll/Illy/Lil! Yang sedang mampir ke fandom dari anime favorit saya untuk musim ini~

Uh, agak kecewa sih gagal dapet gelar 'First Indonesian Fic'.. Gara-gara nilai IPA dan Matematika saya yang terjun ke jurang tak berdasar bernama 'Tugas Perbaikan', peng-upload-an fic ini ditunda, dan akhirnya baru bisa dipublish sekarang.. ==v Dan saya sebenernya agak ragu buat taro ini di angst dan hurt/comfort. Kalau nggak cocok, bialng, ya. Nanti saya ganti :)

Dan maafkan saya untuk penggunaan nama yang labiiill! QAQ Arima dan Watari pakai nama keluarga, tapi yang lain pakai nama kecil. Saya agak risih aja manggil Tsubaki pake 'Sawabe' dan Watari pake 'Ryouta'. Berasa manggil si model dari fandom sebelah..

Dann… seperti fanfic sebelumnya, **semuanya **_**plotless, strange idea, less description **_**dan memiliki diksi yang tidak tepat**_**. **_Jadi saya mohon maaf.. *sembah sujud*

Btw, ada yang nyadar kalau ada _hint _WataRima disana? 8"D *senyum nakal* Walaupun bukan OTP (saya sendiri belum nentuin OTP di fandom ini), tapi saya suka mereka berdua.. (/-v-)/ Dan ada **omake **dibawah sanaa~

_With some syrup and ice sugar_

_Enamel Illyane_

* * *

><p>.:<strong>Omake<strong>:.

* * *

><p>Arima melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat partitur yang ia pegang sedari tadi.<p>

"Semoga Ibu memaafkanku dan mau menerima lagu ini.." harapnya seraya mengambil pensil dan duduk di sofa. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Arima menyelesaikan lagunya. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak, seraya sesekali beristirahat dan memikirkan nada selanjutnya.

"Dan… selesai," ucapnya seraya meletakkan pensil dan menatap hasil karyanya lekat-lekat. "Aku akan memainkan ini untuk Ibu."

Dan kaki-kaki mungil Arima menuntunnya menuju piano_nya_. Ia membersihkan segala debu, membuka tutupnya, dan mulai bermain.

'_Semoga, Ibu yang ada disana mau menerima lagu dan permintaan maafku ini..'_


End file.
